Inyona
Wind Ice |creator = Democide}} Appearance Inyona possesses a slender body with long tail, the tail is approximately as long as the rest of the body. The end of the tail has the form of an olive-green liana, the tail itself has patterns of different shades of green. The back feet are almost completely rudimentary, while the front feed still have big claws and help Inyona to climb. The Snake Wyvern has two brown lateral stripes. The body is a bit darker than the tail and isn't really thicker than it, except the two shoulders. The neck and head are brown while the throat has a vibrant orange color. Inyona has a big, stout head and doesn't possess functioning eyes as they devolved until they are hardly visible. The mouth can be opened wider than the girth of the body. The Wyvern has only a few, sharp and pointy teeth. Habitat and Ecology Inyona is endemic to the remote Unseen Boscage where it imitates lianas with its tail while staying on a branch of the trees there. The Wyvern hunts prey up to the width of its fully open mouth, which roam unknowing beneath the monster. As it is blind it relies fully on warmth sensors and air vibrations caused by other livings. When a potential prey comes close Inyona wraps its tail around its neck and strangles it to death. Sometimes bigger monsters than itself get strangled to death by its tail. To devour the monster it caught the Snake Wyvern pulls the victim up to it, so it can void of danger swallow the prey as whole. If a bigger monster gets pulled up and it tries to devour it, Inyona notices the problem and throws it down again, knowing, the carcass may lure other prey to it. Rarely the prey is that big that pulling it up causes the branch to break, leaving the Snake Wyvern in danger to other predators. This is the only time this juvenile monster moves fast around. If the monster is too big, recognized by its sensors, the Wyvern leaves its tree as the big monster may destroy its bough or even the whole tree, but it comes back if this doesn't happen. Inyona is very loyal to its home branch and usually doesn't even leave it for shedding its skin, as the regular rain in the rain forest makes it moist enough to shed even on its branch. The only condition causing the monster to leave its position is when it gets too big for the branch to hold both itself and potential prey. When this happens Inyona looks for a more thick and stable bough, unless it gets too heavy even for those. At this moment the Snake Wyvern change its living style completely, reaching sexual maturity at this size as well and is from then on known as Epiyona. Abilities Inyona is known for its perfect mimesis for a liana, what makes it hard to perceive these monsters when not prepared for it. While the Snake Wyvern isn't poisonous of any kind, it strangles prey to death, making it dangerous for hunters as well. Caught hunters have to struggle free. Otherwise than this Inyona is able to bite opponents with its strong jaws. Attacks *'Tail strangle': While on its branch, if a hunter comes to close the tail wraps around the neck and starts to strangle him/her. This decreases health constantly until the hunter breaks free. *'Bite': The Snake Wyvern opens its mouth wide and rushes forward to bite a target. *'Tail whip': It strikes its tail sidewards into an opponent. Notes *Inyona is the juvenile form of Epiyona. *Attacking its tail while it sits on its branch biding its time will cause the Wyvern to fall down and drop a shiny. *The monster appear at usual places in quests making them predictable for hunters to find over time. Materials Inyona Tail, Inyona Scale, Inyona Shell Trivia *The name consists of "Liana" -> na and "Inyoka" - genus of the Swaziland house snake, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inyoka Inyoka swazicus], and Nguni for "snake" - -> Inyo. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Democide